Making Food in a different way
by mirkwood unicorn
Summary: Short storys about the Fellowship making their food during the trip.
1. Chapter 1

Making food

Disclaimer: I don't own these awesome Characters, they belong to Tolkien only.

This is a short story about the members of the Fellowship as they prepare food during the trip.

Chapter 1- Merry and Pippins turn to make supper.

"_Are you sure?"_, asked Merry.

"_Yes, of course",_ replied Pippin and threw a bunch herbs into the pot.

Merry looked thoughtfully into the pot: _"I do not think you can put stones are in a soup…"_

"_That will be delicious, trust me",_ answered Pippin and stirred the soup with large spoon.

"_Give me the bread please"_, Merry called.

Pippin went to his backpack and threw the bread to Merry.

"_Sam did this once"_, Merry said and began to crumble the bread into the pot.

"_There's something missing"_, thought Pippin and rummaged in his backpack.

"_Maybe some carrots?"_, suggested Merry.

"_Good idea"_, Pippin murmured and began to cut the carrots.

"_I got it!"_, cried Merry: _"How about a little bit rabbit meat? Aragorn had caught two this morning."_

Merry took the rabbit meat and helped Pippin to stir the soup.

Meanwhile

The Fellowship, except for Merry and Pippin who were busy preparing the food, sat around the campfire and talked to each other.

Gimli had just finished his story about the reclaiming of Erebor as Legolas cried out.

"_What in all of Arda? Legolas everything alright?"_, Aragorn asked in surprise.

Instead of answering the elf only pointed forward to the ground.

Aragorn went to Legolas to see what scared him so much. Directly in front of his feet was a small spider. The ranger had to laugh.

Legolas glared at him. _"That's not funny! You were in Mirkwood and you have seen the giant spiders there!"_

"_I'm sorry, ok?"_, said Aragorn.

"_What's wrong with him?"_, Boromir asked curiously.

"_Where I come from, there are spiders much larger than this. They attack our guards and had killed many of my people. Their poison is very strong and works quickly. It's not easy to kill them"_, Legolas replied.

"_Food is ready",_ called Pippin.

Everyone jumped up and went to the campfire where it already smelled wonderful.

Merry gave each one of them a bowl of soup. Then he took himself a little and sat down also. They all ate as Boromir suddenly spat out his soup.

"_What's this?"_ he asked in surprise and looked into his bowl. _"Are these stones?!"_

Merry and Pippin had to grin.

"_I told you that can't put stones into a soup.", _said Merry.

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. The next Chapter is about Aragorn and Legolas making Food.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm soooo sorry that I have not updated sooner! I had a lot to do for school ... ok, finally here is the next chapter. Enjoy it.

Chapter 2-Aragrn and Legolas

It was Aragorn and Legolas task to prepare the dinner. But there was a problem, they could not agree what they want to eat. Legolas didn't want to eat meat and Aragorn didn't want to eat roots and berries.

"_LEGOLAS! What are you doing?",_ Aragorn shouted so that the birds flew from the trees.

"_As you can see, I do the dishes",_ Replied the elf.

"_What do you use to wash off then?"_

"_Water?!",_ Legolas said.

"_Yes, I see, but where did you get the water?",_ Aragorn asked.

"_From the pot over there",_ replied Legolas, pointing behind him.

"_WHAT? The water was for the soup!",_ cried Aragorn.

"_How could I know that",_ the elf said.

"_No water, no soup"_, muttered the ranger.

Legolas stood up and shouted: You should simply brought more water. I Always wash the pots before I put food into them."

"_Then we roast the deer that I have killed this morning when I was looking for firewood",_ Aragorn said calmly.

"_No!",_ shouted the elf.

Aragorn grinned: _"Just let me get this straight, I do NOT eat salad!"_

Legolas did not want to argue with the Rangers, so he said nothing.

Some time later (Aragorn and Legolas have still not agreed) Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf came back from firewood search.

"_I'm starving!",_ Shouted Pippin.

Aragorn went to them. _" I believe that today there is nothing to eat. Thank you to _our Elf."

"_Whaaaaat? But we hungry!",_ cried the hobbits.

"_I need something to eat",_ Gimli grumbled.

Aragorn sighed.

Later in the evening they all sat around the campfire in silence.

"_If I get nothing to eat ...", _shouted the dwarf but was interrupted by Gandalf, _"Aragorn what did you already have to eat?"_

_"Let's see…We have raw meat and a bowl with green leaves."_

"_These aren't green leaves! These are Salad",_ replied Legolas calmly.

_"We can still fry the meat,"_ Sam suggested.

_"Yes, that's a good idea, I'm dying of starvation!"_ said Boromir.

Legolas glared at Aragorn.

_"Fine, then I eat the salad,"_ said the elf.

While the other fried the meat over the fire Legolas stuffed the salad into his mouth.

When all were finished with the meal Merry jumped up and ran to a bush.

_"What's the matter with him?"_, Gandalf asked confused.

_"No idea, I'll go see if everything is alright,"_ Pippin said.

As Pippin turned, Merry stood behind him.

_"What in everything of Arda! Merry your face is green!"_ Pippin exclaimed in surprise.

Suddenly Frodo and Sam jumped up followed by Aragorn and Boromir and ran to the bushes.

Legolas giggled like a child.

Gandalf and Pippin looked at him.

_"What's so funny?",_ asked the wizard.

"_Do you understand now why I did not want to eat the meat?"_

_"Yeeees, hmm no not really, why?"_ , said Pippin.

"_The meat that you ate was rotten. I wanted to keep Aragorn cook it because I knew exactly what would happen. But he would not listen",_ replied Legolas and grinned evilly.

This is not the best chapter but I hope you enjoyed it.

The next chappie will be about Boromir making food by himself. (He love to decoratethe food before serving it.

Mirkwood unicorn


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: These awesome characters belong to Tolkien only.**

**Here is the next Chapter, enjoy it.**

…

Boromir and food

Boromir had to cook alone because all the others kept watch, explored the area or were gathering firewood.

After a while, he finally knew what he wanted to cook: Roast Chicken

But there was one problem…how would he get a chicken?

He decided to put up a few traps and catch a turkey.

Boromir prepared everything and waited.

After some time he had caught something, a chicken!

The man could not believe it, he was somewhere in Middle Earth where wasn't a single soul, and he has caught a chicken!

Excited, he began to prepare the animal.

While the chicken was roasted over the fire Boromir cooked a few roots and beets that he had found in the forest nearby.

Later the others came back.

Legolas and Aragorn had killed a deer and brought the animal to Boromir.

The son of Denethor jumped with joy.

"This is a real feast!" he cried.

Gimli, Gandalf and the Hobbits came back with plenty of firewood.

_"Is this our food?",_ asked Pippin.

_"Yes! There is fried chicken, stewed beet roots and deer",_ Boromir said proudly.

After some time the food was ready and Boromir is distributed on plates(Where he did get them no one knows).

As decoration he added some eatable flowers.

At the end he even add sauce.

Cheerful Boromir brought the food to his companions.

When everyone had a dish they began to eat.

_"Ipf tapftempfs vefmpry delicpfmious"_ , Pippin said.

_"What?",_ asked Aragorn.

_"I said it tastes very delicious"_ ,said the hobbit.

_"Is this a flower? I'm not a horse!",_ the dwarf exclaimed indignantly.

_"You must not eat that, that's just decoration",_ replied the Gondorian.

They all laughed.

**I'm sorry this is a very short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you like it.**

**I will update the next chapter soon!**

**mirkwood unicorn**


End file.
